No Means No
by uniquecomicfreak2580
Summary: Kevin picks up Connor at a bar. Only Connor isn't Connor. McPriceley Rated T. Mild Strong Language and Mild Sexual Themes.


"Can I have an Espresso Martini Cocktail, please?" Kevin ordered as he handed the man a 20 dollar bill. The bartender accepted the money and began to create Price's beverage. He took off his un-prescribed, irritating glasses, borrowed from Arnold, to see the club's atmosphere. It was full of half-naked dancing bodies that varied from twinks to bears. It wasn't Kevin's first time at a gay bar; God only knows the amount of times he came to The Trapp after his mission in Uganda, but it was his first time at the bar where he found himself_ waiting_ for someone. _Where are you already?..._  
Interrupting his thoughts, a man stood next to Kevin and leaned against the bar's counter, eyeing Price up and down.

"I'll have what he's having." He told the bartender, still looking at him. "So, what's your name, sweetie?" Kevin let out an annoyed sigh before turning to the stranger. The foreigner looked like a gothic David Tutera.

"Taken." Kevin sassily answered.

"Well, do you have another name, Taken? A real name? " The stranger asked, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Not interested." Kevin answered as he received his drink. Price sipped the rim to taste the flavor. Amazing, as always.

"Taken and not interested? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How about-"

"No."

"But-"

"No means no."

"You're stubborn, I like that." The man continued with a smirk. He slid a tattooed arm behind Kevin's sweater-covered torso, bringing him closer. Kevin placed his empty hand on the man's broad chest and gently pushed him away.

"Listen, I don't care what you say or do. I'm not gonna budge. Now will you please leave me alone? Look." Kevin offered as he pointed to a timid, baby faced boy. He was siting in the corner, holding his more confident friends' items while they abandoned him to dance with older men. "There's a perfectly good, young, naive kid who would love for you to take advantage of him. He's shy and lonely. Why not make_ him_ feel special?" The man considered the idea, then finally left, heading towards the adolescent. Price rolled his eyes at the stranger's disgusting intentions for the under-aged boy. "Pig." With nothing else better to do, Kevin sipped from his cocktail and checked his Star Wars watch, also borrowed from Arnold, multiple times. Every minute that passed made Price more impatient, wondering where his beloved Connor was. Finally, around 11:30 p.m., Kevin spotted McKinley. His McKinley.

There was no doubt that it was him. Same red hair, same sparkling ice-blue eyes, same beautiful complexion. It was definitely him, thee Connor Rory McKinley. Only this time, he was in a position Kevin would rather not see him in. Wedged between two built men, Connor danced with all the strength he could muster. To Price's dismay, McKinley's waist was groped as he rubbed provocatively against another redhead. Though the sight was arousing, he couldn't help but feel envious and angrily sip his drink. Connor glanced in Price's direction, then stopped all movement. A smirk replaced his open-mouth breathing as he swayed towards Kevin. McKinley pulled at the black tie that was wrapped around his ripped-sleeve white button down shirt, making it looser, and spiked the bangs of his now sweaty hair. _Show time._

"I'll have an Espresso Martini Cocktail." Connor said, holding up a 20 dollar bill. He leaned on the counter, naturally arching his back. Kevin couldn't help but gawk at his boyfriend's curvaceous figure. The bartender was currently busy and temporarily ignored McKinley's order. "Um, hello? I'm ready to order." Connor repeated, voice slightly rising. Before McKinley could continue his rant, Kevin walked closer to Connor and cleared his throat.

"W-we could share, if you want."

"What?" Connor said, turning to Kevin.

"I-I-I I said…um…" Kevin mumbled shyly as he fixed his, well Arnold's, glasses. "I said we could sh-share, if you want to." Kevin finished, slightly raising his glass at him. McKinley turned around, his elbows against the counter, and looked away uninterested.

"Thanks, but…I have a cold. Wouldn't want you catching it too."

"I don't mind, really."

"I have AIDS." McKinley sighed, trying his best to get rid of the nerdy-yet-attractively dressed Kevin.

"What a coincidence, me too." Kevin joked.

"Listen, kid." McKinley said, turning only his head to Price. "It's not you, it's me. You're just not my type. Blah blah blah. And, oh yeah I forgot, there are plenty of other guys out there." Connor lazily recited, as if he says it every Saturday night. He quickly yawned, not wanting Price to catch him becoming sleepy. Kevin backed away and looked into the blurry crowd, expression turning into a hurt one. McKinley glanced back at Price and saw the sudden change. Guilt overcame him and made the words slip out of his mouth. "First time here?"

"Yeah..." Kevin quietly answered, hands in his pockets. Connor started to honestly feel bad for him. He pointed to Kevin's blue sweater, specifically at the patch.

"Beam me up Scottie, right?"

"What? Oh! Oh, no. That's Captain Kirk. This is Spock. You know," Kevin explained as he held up the famous Star Trek hand sign. "Live long and prosper." He nervously chuckled. Connor laughed with him, not wanting to damage his low-self esteem anymore.

"Right, yeah…What's your name?"

"I'm Hugh. Hugh Jassdick." Kevin responded. McKinley couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous name Kevin had given himself.

"Well, I'm Alexander. Alexander Benjamin Dover. You seem like a pretty cool guy, Hugh, so I'll let you call me Al Ben Dover." Connor said, winking at the end of the sentence. "Or just plain Al is fine."

Kevin had to sigh before he could respond. _Only Connor would come up with a creative name like that._ "Well it sure is a pleasure meeting you Al." Price handed McKinley his drink, which Connor gladly accepted.

"…You wanna dance?" He asked after taking a mouthful of the beverage.

"With you?"

"No, with my father." Connor retorted, his sentence drenched with sarcasm. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"N-no thank you. I don't dance." Kevin said as he rolled up the sweater's sleeves, then fumbled with its collar. _God, why isn't this place air conditioned? I don't know if I'm gonna survive._

"Well, lucky for you, I do. You can follow. I'll lead." Connor offered with a small smile. Before Price could protest, McKinley hooked two fingers in a front belt-loop of Kevin's black jeans, and pulled him to the dance floor. Once smothered by sweaty bodies, Connor lowered his own pants slightly, revealing his hip bones, and placed Kevin's unoccupied hand on his left hip. A smirk slowly appeared when he observed Kevin's now blushing features. "So…" Connor started, resting his hands lazily on Price's neck and faintly rolling his hips in a figure-eight formation. "Where are your friends?" He asked, his voiced drowned by the blasting techno.

"What?" Kevin yelled.

"I said, where are your friends?" Connor repeated loudly.

"Nowhere. I came here alone."

"Does that mean you're DTF?"

"Um, no. I don't think so. I'm a LDS. Well, I used to be." Kevin unconfidently answered.

"You're so innocent. It's cute."

"Are you …um…DTF?" Kevin asked, acting as if he had no idea what it actually meant.

"Yeah. It's why I came here."

"Oh, that's cool…what exactly does that phrase mean?"

"Well, let's see. DT means Down To, and F means…Fuck." Price choked on his drink when the words flowed calmly out of McKinley's mouth.

"What!?" Kevin asked out of fake shock.

"I said _Fuck_!"

"No, I heard you; I mean… people do that?"

"What? Go to bars to get laid? Yeah, all the time. Why? Are you here to make friends?"

"Well no, but… I thought people would be more, I don't know, discreet about it."

"Hon…you're at a gay bar. Jock-straps and feather boas aren't exactly _discreet_." McKinley giggled. He wrapped a piece of Kevin's hair, right above the slender neck, around his fingers and began to twirl it. "So, you _are_ DTF?" Price cleared his throat and fixed his glasses before admitting his objective.

"I-I guess. I wouldn't put it so bluntly, but at the end of the day, yeah."

"So…you wanna…" McKinley suggested, clicking his tongue mid-sentence. "…go some place more private, Hugh?" Though Connor was never given an actual answer, just avoided eye contact and practiced stammering from Kevin, he understood what it meant.

* * *

The two stumbled into their reserved hotel room. Connor aggressively attacked his lips, while Kevin timidly kissed back. McKinley kicked the door shut and started to unbutton his own shirt. He walked to the single bed, leaving Kevin at the door, blushing furiously and catching his breathe. As Price took off the glasses and wiped away the fog that formed from his heated face, Connor slide off his shirt and began to unbutton his pants, leaving his tie on. Once he was down to his undergarment, McKinley covered his mouth, hiding a yawn from Kevin once again.

Even though Kevin regained his full vision after he cleaned off the bifocals, he still had to blink multiple times at the image set in front of him. It was Connor, of course, wearing only his tie and a pair of black briefs. He was on the bed, seductively displaying his ass for Kevin, legs crossed and poking up in the air. Price licked his lips and took off his sweater as he paced towards the bed.

McKinley smirked and rolled onto his back. Kevin sat on the bed, in front of Connor, and wrapped his boyfriend's legs around his waist. Price leaned down and cupped McKinley's face, giving him soft kisses on his lips. Connor sat up on his elbows and kissed Kevin back.

"Oh…_Hugh_." Connor moaned. Price wanted nothing more then for McKinley to moan his actual name instead of Hugh. It was one of the defects of dating an amazing actor. Connor always stayed in character once he got a role, even during foreplay. McKinley then trailed kisses down Price's neck, starting to nibble on his clavicle. During the sensational action, the brunette started to become more of a Kevin and less of a Hugh.

"Oh…Ugh, like that…Fuck…" Kevin groaned. McKinley pulled away and whispered seductively against Price's lips, barley kissing him between words. Teasing him.

"You know,_ Hugh_. Since you're such a bashful, shy, virgin; I think you would want us to not do this and take it slow and just cuddle and go to sleep. Am I right?" Kevin's daze was still clouding his mind, making him agree to whatever Connor was saying.

"Uh. Sure, yeah. That'd be great." Kevin hummed with his eyes closed, leaning in for another passionate kiss. McKinley brushed his lips against Kevin's mouth with a smile, then quickly turned away. He curled up on his side and snuggled into the left pillow. Price opened his eyes after a few moments, lips still puckered. "Um…" He looked down at the sleeping figure and adjusted himself to face Connor. "Hello?...Really!? Are you just gonna leave me like this!?" Kevin questioned as he gestured towards his lower body. The only response he received was a quiet chuckle. "Connor?...Connor!?"

"Who's Connor?" McKinley giggled, snuggling into the pillow with his eyes shut.

"You know who you are Connor!" Kevin said sternly, trying to hold in a laugh. "Come on! Wake up!"

"No. I'm tired" Connor groaned tiredly.

"It'll only be-"

"No."

"But-"

"No means no."

Price gave in and sighed with a smile. He stood up and stripped down until he was only in his batman boxers, not borrowed from Arnold. Kevin then joined Connor in bed, pulling him closer by the waist and covering both of them with a floral designed comforter. Price kissed McKinley's forehead then closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Connor." He soothingly said, a sweet smile spreading across his face. Kevin then fell asleep with his boyfriend's head lying on his bare chest.

"Goodnight,_ Hugh_." McKinley giggled before joining Price in slumber.


End file.
